A Silhouette, A Condo and a Cat Named George
by umaficwriter
Summary: Crowen in Switzerland


A Silhouette, A Condo and a Cat Named George

Resume: Crowen in Switzerland.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or its characters whatsoever.

Notes: Not a part of the 'Crowen – Playlist Challenge'. Just a little somethin' I wrote some weeks ago and wanted for you guys, who doesn't speak Portuguese, to appreciate as well. Enjoy!

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Dr. Yang!" Cristina turned around just to see Shane approaching her in the Institute hallway.

Before he called his mentor, the only sound heard was coming from the 3D printers, advancing and changing the course of medicine by the minute. She was making hearts from scratch.

"Yes?" answered the woman blocking the _ipad_ in her hands, to listen to her apprentice, and now right hand.

"Last year's residents are coming for a lil' get together at this bar near here, and, before you start, listen…" he was preventing Cristina's excuses. "actually I convinced them in calling you, because they're _terrified_ of you! Well, those who don't think you live of light and water, of course…"

He was babbling? The Asian woman asked herself, as she listened to Ross say something about 'photosynthesis'.

"Shane!" exclaimed the older doctor, claiming her _protegé's_ attention, as she set the _ipad_ under one of her arms. "Take a breath!" Yang had that smug smile splattered all over her face. "I'm coming."

Ross was about to start another discussion. When it his him. "Wait, what?" a puzzled face was to see. "That easy?" he let go a little laugh. "Great!" he was leaving her, not before reinforcing: "Meet ya' there then! Don't forget it, bar right 'round the corner, your tequila awaits!" he flashed her that Shane smile he used when he was excited.

Ross liked the residents and interns. He was a good apprentice and was making an amazing teacher himself.

And with that, again she found herself with only the printers' sound. It was soothing.

She took the tablet in her hands and was just checking some patients' information. It had been a hell of a day. Full of meetings and budget stuff… 'just surgery' my ass! _The_ _Klausman_ _Institute_ was so much more than that.

The experienced surgeon sighed. She was tired, feeling like sleeping in her office's couch, on the other hand, Shane said that Tequila awaited, and she _never_ refused alcohol, and certainly not when someone was buying it. Besides, she _loved_ scaring the residents, was so much fun!

She stared making the way up to her office and the idea of crashing in her sofa was more and more appealing by the second.

Cristina Yang was… tired.

Running the Institute surgical staff, make never-imagined medical breakthroughs was consuming her whole. The tiredness didn't bother her, because she knew she was born to do that, _save_ lives. Directly change someone's life forever, and for the best? Her reward everyday, no denying that.

Then why she smelled a _but_ there?

These days Cristina was feeling… empty.

The work shaped her life and she was absolutely proud of it all. Don't get her wrong! Please, she lived for the thrill cutting gave her, still, when she set foot at home…

With that in mind, she rescued a little cat. Well, _not_ _so_ _little_.

There was this animal fair at the hospital parking lot, they did it with the hopes people would empathize with their little round faces and take them home, to a happy family.

Surprisingly, it was a success.

She remembered going into the Institute that morning and seeing this big, fat cat, all white, except for the top of the head and the mouth. And, in the end of the day, as she was walking back to her car, the same cat faced her. She caught herself comparing the feline's head' spots to mask and chirurgical cap.

Next thing she knew, the cat was living with her and sleeping by her foot in the bed.

She named him _George_.

Meredith had cried when Cristina revealed the pet's name and showed him to her.

'If it was a female cat, I would name it Lexie."

Both shed tears during that _facetime_ call.

The point was: Cristina Yang was feeling homesick. Not LA homesick, no. Seattle homesick.

But, _how_ _could_ she?

How _dare_ she?

She asked for everything, and she was given.

Dr. Yang had two Harper Avery already, the career and repect in the field of her dreams…

Just to think deeper made her wanna run for the hills and cry her eyes out from exhaustion.

She paused at her office's door as she felt her phone vibrate in her lab coat's pocket.

'_Where_ _are_ _you_?!' Shane.

Said the message.

Cristina checked the time and let out a whine. Half past eleven.

Apparently, her daydreaming cost her sometime.

With that in mind, she opened the door with a sigh.

Changed her pair of flats, for black heels, took her purse and some folders, then out she went.

She got to the bar by foot, already regretting her decision to walk there, because, _hello_! Killing heels. Yet, she had no choice, since she was drinking lots of tequila. Dr. Yang saw firsthand what drink and drive could do to you. Dangerous and lethal combination.

She found Ross with the residents. They ordered shots, she drank plenty, but not so much she couldn't find a cab and ask her way home.

She could stay more if she wanted, although, distress was clutching on her and she had to feed _George_. She laughed with herself about it.

Maybe she was a _lil'_ drunk.

Cristina waited for her taxi, folders in hand, heels still on. At the backseat, she fought the urge to fall asleep. Her condo wasn't far. The flat was Institute's board's choice and she was okay with it. It was kind of fancy, but the hospital was not far either and she had the most amazing view.

She liked spreading her charts on the spacious living room, cup of coffee beside and read for endless hours, recently, _George_ would assist giving his '_meows'_ every now and then.

She'd look around her home and reminisce… not too long ago, when she lived in that zooned apartment.

And after that Burke's place.

And after that flat with Callie.

_Firehouse_.

Then Karev's roommate. _That_ was the rock bottom. Indeed.

It's been _five_ years already.

It seemed like it was a lifetime ago, but at the same time, she remembered it as it was yesterday…

She pictured it in her mind. OR gallery. Dancing it out.

"_He's very dreamy yes, but he's not the Sun. You are_." She'd said to Meredith.

She mentally scoffed. She _was_ getting soft.

Obviously, her patient care had improved. Maturity brought her that, Dr. Thomas as well for that matter.

Mayo clinic destroyed her marriage, (was not just that, wasn't it?), but taught her beyond comprehension. Craig Thomas was to blame.

She missed him. Not just the doctor him, but the friend him too.

Maybe, she should've named the cat _Craig_. He, certainly, would say she'd gone soft and laugh about it over an '_old_ _school'_. After that, he would give her a ride home, on that Jurassic vehicle of his, and the next day they'd face the medical field fiercely together.

Would he be proud of her? If he could see her now.

He'd said: 'don't disappoint me, Yang.'

Was she? Disappointing him?

She had it all.

But, had she?

Cristina had a person, a big and amicable cat, the Klausman Institute, her awards, her career, her apprentice, a nice condo, a few godchildren…

A heartbreak.

A love loss.

How she missed him.

_Owen_.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Dr. Hunt started washing himself after his and Teddy' surgery on a teenager. They barely made it though. His heart was in shreds.

Whose heart?

Because his was just as destroyed.

Owen listened to the OR door, signalizing she was ready to scrub out as well.

"Joe's?" she suggested as she was turning the water tap on.

"Sure." He said looking ahead with a little smile.

She noticed the lack of enthusiasm in his voice. "Don't think you're up for it, though".

He turns off the tap and dries his hands on a rug nearby. "It's just that, fixing his heart _today_… it was…"

"It's been five years already." She let out without turning around to look at him. Teddy finished the processes of washing her hands and arms, then continued: "you've lost the love of your life, I've lost ,y greatest student."

He supported himself in the sink and crossed his arms in front od himself, as Teddy was drying her hands. "I spoke to Meredith, she said, _she's_ doing fine."

Altman copied Hunt's position on the other sink and spilled. "You could see it for yourself, you know that, right?"

Owen faced her as if she grown a second head. Was she suggesting he dropped everything and took the first flight to _Switzerland_?

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not telling you to go kill yourself." She went for the hallway door and opened it. "on the contrary. I'm, actually, suggesting you to _live_."

"We have-" he tried.

"Different goals? Does it matter now?!" he was incredibly stubborn.

Before she exited, the woman turned around. "Joe's?"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Good evening, Dr. Yang." Greeted the doorman, as Cristina entered her apartment building.

"Good _morning_ seems more appropriate, don't you think, Elijah?" Cristina offered after a long yawn.

The old man let out a little laugh and nodded. "There's someone waiting for you, in your flat." Informed the grayheired sir.

Cristina's eyes went wide, the sleep going away for an instant, 'till she remembered that could only be Shane, since sometimes he did that to revise some charts… but _how_ _the_ _hell_, he arrived before her? He didn't seem he would leave the bar by the time she caught the cab… only if… he took a _girl_ there!

Oh, God _help_ him, because she was _killing_ the bastard! Crash in her condo? Okay. Bring a girl to do the unholy? _Not_ okay Ross!

When the elevator arrived, she bid her 'goodnight' to Elijah and went up. Just moments later, she got out of the metal box and went for her door.

The drunk stupor already gone, she held tight the folds she carried and listened behind her door. What was she waiting to hear? A moan? A laugh?

Oh, _enough_! It was _her_ house!

Cristina put the key on the door lock and, surprisingly it was unlocked. _Odd_.

She entered her apartment and closed the door behind her. Based the charts on the console nearby and walked into the open living room. The doctor waited for her company to come, usually _George_ greeted her every night. Not this one apparently. He _indeed_ had _so_ _much_ to do. _Poor_ _thing_.

She took a look in the kitchen, but her fur ball wasn't there either.

Cristina absorbed the Switzerland landscape, as she looked outside through the giant windows. It was all so beautiful and bright.

She stopped envisioning when she heard a noise coming from the hallway.

A tall silhouette was approaching her and before it started to talk she initiated. "Shane! How did you get here before I did? Did something happen to the printers? Oh my God! You could've called me!" she took her cellphone from her jeans' back pocket. Dead. "okay, I know I _sometimes_, don't charge it, but I'm a _very_ occupied surgeon, you know that!"

"After all this time, and you still don't charge it, do you?"

The shadow revealed itself to be Owen Hunt.

The man came out in the light provided by the windows that circulated the building. Red hair, bright blue eyes now kind of grey-ish thanks to the moonlight and a big fat cat in his arms.

"Owen?"

The ginger doctor put _George_ down and the animal let out a loud '_meow'_ in protest.

"How much did I drink? I'm having hallucinations about Owen…" Cristina dropped her purse and keys on the ground.

Owen conceded a lil' laugh and reached for her.

"How did you get here?" she wanted to know.

"Meredith has your key and the doorman's contact." He explained and Cristina made a mental note to _kill_ her person. "You have a cat." The redhead stated and got nearer yet granting her some distance between them.

"His name's George."

Owen sighed with a smile. "Cristina…"

Dr. Yang had other plans then to let Owen strat the talking. He closed the distance between them and circulated her hands around his neck colliding their lips together. As Cristina put her legs around his waist, she promised herself he would never, ever let him go again.

Owen led them to the master bedroom and deposited her in the bed, non-stop kissing her. He missed her like hell and wasn't ready to let go just yet. He paused his actions tp look her in the eye.

He saw there all the love he always have and that fueled him to strat another session of kisses, this time opening her blouse and pants in the processes.

Cristina held onto him like her life depended on it, and in that moment, it did. She claimed his mouth again and stopped just to assist him out of his shirt. The Asian scratched his back as he did wonders to her breast, now free from her bra. How she missed his tongue, his hands, his hair, his eyes… she missed love and she knew only him could give her that. That amount of pleasure you only found when _making_ _love_.

Owen worshiped her like she was the most precious thing ever and for him, she was indeed. He let her kiss his neck and launch bites that area as he hissed in pleasure. Cristina descended her administration 'till she reached his pant's button.

Owen took advantage of her pause and put her on her back to savor all the skin he could find. It didn't take long for the man to open her jeans and with her selp she was naked as she came and all spread for him.

Hunt took off his pants and boxers and kissed her with fervor as he assaulted her body deliciously with his eager hands.

Owen entered her in one swift move and she audible moaned in pleasure.

The movements started torturously slow and Cristina begged for him to pick up the pace. The slow lovemaking would do another time, now she wanted hard and dirty.

As he did what he was told to, Cristine felt her high building up and expertly, Owen rubbed her most sensitive part and that was when she came. Hard and panting. He banged some more 'till he came as well, giving her just that glorious after orgasm rub again and again.

They're both tired and satisfied. Cristina couldn't stop smiling as she reached out for Owen's mouth.

When the kissed ended, he looked her deep in the eye and told her what he wanted for so long. "I've missed you, I love you" Hunt whispered afraid of breaking the delicate bubble around them.

Cristina rested her head atop the masculine chest and nestled herself in him, in hopes she could get warmer.

Noticing that, Owen pull over the covers and kissed her shoulder before covering them both.

"I love you too, you know." She whispered in his ear and he spanned a wide smile. Everything was just perfect.

The male doctor was about to start another conversation when he noticed his lover was already asleep.

She must be very tired from the day she had and with him was no different, after the yesterday's conversation with Teddy he went to Meredith, discussed with her about his plans and with all set, he took the first flight here.

He couldn't've ever thank Teddy enough for the encouragement or Meredith for the help.

He smiled for the woman in his chest, even though she couldn't see it and closed his eyes, and the last thing Owen heard was a loud '_meow'._

Notes: So, whatchya think?

See ya

Xx


End file.
